


The Message

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for "Beyond the Sea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Scully in 155 Challenge](http://scully-fest.livejournal.com/2163.html).

He called her Starbuck; she called him Ahab. When home from sea, he read her _Moby-Dick_. The nickname meant she was special. Only the cautious chief mate argued against his captain's monomaniacal obsession with "that accursed white whale." 

Starbuck had reason and God on his side, to no avail. Captain Ahab won't, can't, listen.

He gave her a copy on her tenth birthday, the one she reread every year. It kept them connected, even when—circumstances—made that otherwise difficult. 

He'd been proud when she got into Stanford, disappointed when she accepted the FBI's offer. She felt hurt, yet ashamed of her need for his approval.

She loved this job. She solved mysteries and brought criminals to justice. It took brains and guts to do it well.

"He'll come around," her mother'd soothed. She was right—he had. His apparition's words were garbled but the message now seemed clear. 

He was her father, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge is still open. Go write one!


End file.
